Only You
by Wildwolfr13
Summary: A 16 year old Sasuke is lost in New York, and has a mission to find his mother he hasn't seen in 10 years. Penniless, lost, and in despair, can a certain rebellious teen help him? SasuNaru
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Is this too short?)

Sasuke shivered as snowflakes gently fell around him. He silently trudged the lonely road, enjoying the beauty of falling snow. No sound was heard since everyone was inside, dreaming of blissful things while sipping hot tea, their peaceful state of mind and warm homes making them sleepy. Except, of course, a certain teen bent on finding someone to ask directions from. It was pretty obvious that no one was in sight, and he sighed and plopped down on the snow to reconsider his sanity.

'Why did I insist that I could find my way to my mother's restaurant without a map?' Sasuke internally groaned.

He forlornly thought about his father's funeral a week ago. He had no living relatives to go to except for his mom, who had moved to New York City after the divorce. His dad had been too forceful with her, and her gentle temper had not been a good match for his father's strong, bitter, and cynical personality. His father had been rich, but after the divorce, he took up a habit of drinking every moment of the day, trying to drown his sorrows.

Sasuke's father had loved Sasuke's mother, and her calm aura had done him wonders, but his superiority complex had always made his words and actions harsher than necessary. He was brilliant at his work as a businessman, but many hated him bitterly. After the divorce, Sasuke's mother had wanted to take care of Sasuke, but without her husband's wealth, she could barely support herself, and she would definitely be unable to support both. She had still tried with her best efforts, but in the end, Sasuke had chosen his father. He knew, as young as he was, that his mother was still young, and could still live a happy life if he didn't weigh her down and burden her.

So, he had let her go with an aching heart, and watched as his father's drinking habits grew worse. 10 years later, his father had died in a car crash, and as a 16 year old, he still didn't have the ability to support himself. His father had had no friends, and he had long burned his mother's phone number to prevent himself from calling for help. His father's will had left all his money to him, but his position as CEO of the biggest business in South Hampton was soon taken. All of his father's workmates had turned up their nose at his current homeless state, so no help there. He had to find his mom, or die in this cruel, vengeful world.

He didn't want to burden her, but there was no choice. He had to start anew, but most of all, he needed some comforting. Going to his father's funeral, facing indirect hate from everyone in town, and being completely alone for the first time of his life had its toll on him. He didn't have any friends at school, and had always been lonely, but at least his father was in the house every once a week or so. He also didn't have any reason to stay in South Hampton.

'What should I do?' thought Sasuke wearily. 'My clothes are damp, I have absolutely no idea where I am, and my wallet was stolen. I put a lot of my money in there too.' He moaned in despair. 'I'm so screwed…'

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a peppy, genuinely curious voice. Sasuke snapped up and stared directly into clear, sparkling, sky blue eyes.

"I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

* * *

Was that ok? Kinda short intro, huh? If you find a plot hole, please alert me. Leave a review about what could be a lot better! (Is this too short?) 


	2. Ch 2: The Somewhat Fateful Meeting

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plus, thank you, everyone who reviewed!

"I'm Naruto, what's your name?" the boy with blue eyes questioned.

Sasuke openly stared. 'There's actually someone out here!' he thought, hope blossoming in his chest. 'I still have a chance to find mother!'

"Hello, anybody home? Are you deaf?" Naruto rudely inquired. Sasuke abruptly broke out of his brooding and glared at the careless insult, forgetting the fact that he was supposed to get help from this stranger.

"Shut up, you baka." Sasuke snapped.

"What! You ungrateful teme! And was going to let you stay at my apartment for one night too! Fine, freeze your butt off, you hobo!"

"Are you so blind that you mistake a citizen for a hobo? You're more idiotic than you look!" growled Sasuke.

"Then what are you doing just sitting there! I was trying to help too!"

"I have a home dobe. I'm just a little lost." Sasuke admitted grudgingly.

"A little lost?" Naruto snorted. "It looked like you were ready to die-"

"Where's the restaurant Onigiri?" Sasuke rudely interrupted after remembering the reason why he was here.

"Why you! Don't interrupt me, teme!"

"Were you talking? That's too bad." Sasuke smugly stated. "Now tell me where the restaurant Onigiri is, then go and do whatever pathetic chore you were doing."

"I'm not telling! Die out here for all I care!" Naruto huffed and walked off.

Sasuke's eyes widened. That dobe wasn't leaving him here, was he?

"Wait, you usurantonkachi! Tell me where the restaurant Onigiri is!" Sasuke demanded as he ran to catch up.

"Screw you!" Naruto replied, and he ran off. "Seeya!"

Sasuke growled. 'Why that insolent…' He had to sprint to catch up to Naruto, who was by all means a very fast runner. It was no longer cold, and he ran for about 2 blocks until he caught up.

"Is running away the only thing you're good at?" Sasuke insulted, trying to distract him.

"You actually caught up to me?" asked Naruto incredulously, for once ignoring the insult. He then grinned. "Pretty good, but can you catch up to this?" He sprinted off, now serious.

'This can't be happening!' Sasuke thought. 'And I thought I was good at running!'

"Wait!" he called at Naruto's disappearing back. 'Ok, that's it.' Sasuke fumed. He put on a burst of speed, using all of the energy he had left. He then proceeded to tackle Naruto, whose body slammed into the snow, hard. Naruto let out a groan.

"What did you do that for!" Naruto screeched.

"You said to catch up." said Sasuke with a superior smirk.

"Teme! You didn't have to tackle me!"

"Just tell me where the restaurant Onigiri is, moron, and I'll leave you alone!"

"I only know one ramen restaurant called Ichiraku! Plus, all stores are closed right now, bakayaro!"

"What?" Sasuke paused, then internally hit himself and groaned. 'I forgot that stores have business hours! Where the hell am I supposed to stay for the night? I don't have any money…Maybe I should've taken this idiot's suggestion to sleep over one night. But I'd rather sleep in the streets than bear with this moron for a whole night.' He shuddered as he imagined his eardrums bleeding from Naruto's incessant chattering and hollering.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke's mind occupied, shoved Sasuke off of him and got up, brushing snow off his thin coat.

"The snowfall's getting worse." he absentmindedly observed, waking Sasuke from his own little world once again. 'Dobe's right,' he observed. 'If I sleep out here I might freeze to death.' He toyed with the idea of what death would be better, him turning into a human icicle, or him lying on the floor, bleeding a copious amount of blood from his ears. He smiled wryly at the amusing concept. 'This guy sure loves to space out' Naruto thought.

"Oi, teme, what are you going to do now?" said Naruto loudly. "You're really a hobo, huh?"

Sasuke glared at the annoying boy, then sighed. If he didn't want to freeze, he needed to get him a place to stay.

"I'm not a hobo, baka, but I need a place to stay for the night." Sasuke squeezed out, trying to be as polite as he could to this idiot.

"Yeah right, excuses, excuses." said Naruto, grinning as he held the upper hand. "You could have said please, but you owe me a cup of ramen. I'm not as bad as to let a person freeze to death!" he loudly proclaimed. That said, he marched off, saying "Come on, it's getting cold again."

Sasuke got up and grudgingly followed. About 30 minutes later, he stood in a snowy, abandoned alley with Naruto.

"Where's your house already!" snapped Sasuke, who was weary and cold.

"Ehehheh…Um…"

"Don't tell me we're lost." he asked in a brain-dead voice.

"Well, you see…"

"You can't find your own house! What kind of moronic human being doesn't know where his HOUSE is?"

"That's not it!" said Naruto defensively. "This alley just doesn't look familiar!"

"IT LOOKS FAMILIAR TO ME!" Sasuke roared, realizing something. "WE JUST WENT PAST THIS ALLEY FIVE TIMES!"

"It's not all MY fault! You should have told me that we passed this alley five times!"

"I was tired, and I actually thought that you would lead me correctly! Naruto, you idiot of idiots! Dobe! Find your way, NOW!"

"TEME! Don't yell at me! I'm the one letting you stay over! It's all your fault that I got lost and- HEY!" Naruto pointed at an apartment building 50 meters away. "I found it! I told you I wasn't lost, Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto gleefully, bounding over to his apartment building.

Sasuke, tired and ready to plop down and snooze, monotonously followed Naruto, ignoring his constant "I told you so"'s and "I was right and you were wrong"'s. He then dragged his lead-like feet across Naruto's floor, fell unceremoniously on the couch, and fell into a deep slumber as soon as he hit the soft plushiness of the couch.

Naruto, who was also tired, but not as much as Sasuke, took a nice, hot shower, threw a blanket over Sasuke, then fell asleep on his bed.

Sasuke, not knowing that his future was closely intertwined with the reckless blonde's, slept a peaceful and dreamless sleep, hoping that he would see his mother tomorrow, and that his reunion with his mother would come very soon. Sadly, that day was more far away than he would ever hope, but that didn't exactly mean that he wouldn't enjoy the time he spent away from her. Quite the opposite, actually.

* * *

Was that any good? Is it still too short? Did I make any mistakes? I would appreciate opinions and helpful tips. Thanks! 


	3. Ch 3: Dealing With Magpie's

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Where was he? He carefully searched around the room, remembering about his encounter with a certain blond idiot. Not feeling very comfortable in a stranger's house, he rolled over and went to look for Naruto.

He silently padded across the floor and opened the door to the only bedroom in the apartment. He looked around, a bit surprised that the bedroom wasn't as dirty as he thought it would be. There were clothes draped over the dresser, and textbooks and schoolbooks were spread across a small desk. Naruto, in only his boxers, lay spread-eagle across the bed, clutching a pillow.

Most people would stop and examine the sight of a person sleeping, and they would also probably proclaim Naruto adorable and cute. But unfortunately, Sasuke was not one of these people. He examined Naruto's face for about the grand total of 5 seconds before he impatiently shoved him off the bed.

"Wake up dobe. It's 12 am, and you're still sleeping!"

"Whah?" Naruto muttered sleepily. He looked around with half-lidded eyes, apparently missed Sasuke, who was right in front of him, and went back to sleep on the floor.

Annoyed, Sasuke moved to kick Naruto in the stomach, and ungracefully fell as Naruto caught his leg.

"What the-" Sasuke spluttered as Naruto used his leg as a substitute pillow.

10 minutes and a scuffle later, both boys were in the kitchen, trying to cook something edible.

"You didn't have to hit me." Naruto grumbled. "I told you I was dreaming!"

Sasuke snorted. "Forget it. I don't want to hear about your perverted dreams."

"Why you!"

Sasuke ignored the other boys screaming and looked through the-

"Where's the fridge?"

"I don't have a fridge."

"Then what do you eat, baka?"

"The best food in the world!" Naruto declared. "Ramen!" Naruto opened his cabinets that were chock full of instant ramen. Sasuke stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"You actually eat that unhealthy junk every day?"

"What's wrong with it? It's delicious!"

Sasuke stood in silence again thinking about how unhealthy ramen was. 'It's greasy, it has enough sodium to kill a cow, especially if eaten EVERY day. Sure, once a month is ok, but…'

"We're going out to eat." Sasuke calmly stated. 'I don't want to get sick and throw up from consuming that greasy stuff.'

"Ok!" Naruto happily exclaimed going to the bathroom to do is dailies. 'Why is he so happy? I thought he said ramen was the best food in the world?'

"Oh yeah," Naruto said before he went inside the bathroom. "You don't have to worry about paying, because I have two miso ramen tickets to Ichiraku!" The bathroom door shut, and the sound of running water was heard.

"WHAT?"

**30 minutes later**

Naruto happily skipped down the sidewalk as a dejected Sasuke followed him, not having any choice but to follow. 'If I had my money right now…'

"Hey Naruto!" a feminine voice called out.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" Naruto replied, grinning from ear to ear. He stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Where are you going?" she said, pausing to catch her breath.

"To eat ramen! Come with us!"

"Us? What do you- Oh…" she gasped as she finally noticed Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with disinterest. Naruto glared at him with disapproval. He turned back to Sakura-chan with the everlasting foxy grin.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke always acts like a jerk," he apologized.

"Um…" Sakura looked at Sasuke shyly, feeling that his dark obsidian eyes could swallow up her soul. She had never been really interested in boys…but this demi-god could make the straightest guys turn gay. With his raven black hair that framed his perfect face, his flawless ivory skin that resembled an expensive china dolls', that lithe body with lean muscles, those…did she mention his beautiful onyx eyes? Porcelain skin, electric, intense, gaze...Beautiful. He could have been a model. A top-class one. Why would someone like this hang out with Naruto? Sure, he didn't look too happy about it, but…

"Um, nice to meet you!" said Sakura, finally finding her voice, though it was two octaves too high. "My name's Sakura, and-"

"I know," Sasuke interrupted impatiently. "Naruto-baka, let's hurry up and go eat."

"Don't interrupt Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

"Shut up, usurantonkachi, you're making a scene."

"Teme! I'll-"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun is right. Let's go eat."

"But-"

"Now, Naruto."

"Ok…that stupid teme…"

"Naruto!"

The next few minutes walking to Ichiraku was spent in a weird way. Naruto chattered with Sakura, as she replied with brief comments, darting peeks at Sasuke every 5 seconds. Sasuke ignored them both, wondering how he was going to find his mother. Well, it wasn't like she was going anywhere, and he didn't want to turn up on her door penniless. He would look for a job first, get familiar with the city, and then meet her with ample money, or enough to support himself and not be a burden. He needed to know where she lived first of all.

While he was brooding, a whole crowd of Naruto's friends had gathered as they walked on. Some regarded him with fascination, and asked Naruto questions about the stranger. Ignoring them all, he walked into the now visible ramen booth. Everyone piled in, chattering like magpie's.

As soon as the waitress took all their orders, it grew harder to ignore everyone's questions.

"Is he a model?"

"What's his name?"

"Is that a chick or a guy?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Why's he hanging out with _you_?"

"Is he shy?"

"Introduce us!"

"How did you get to know him?"

Naruto answered everyone's questions, laughing at some, and huffing at ones that insulted him.

Silence. Then, "So he's a hobo?"

"He is not!" screamed Sakura and Ino, hitting Kiba on the head.

Chouji said,"What is he?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto confessed.

"You let a stranger stay at your house without knowing what and who he was?"

"Is he going to stay?" asked Sakura, eating her hot ramen that just came out.

"Even if he is a hobo, I'm kicking him out today!" declared Naruto. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Ask him!" she hissed.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, where are you going after this?" Naruto asked, nursing a painful bump on the head.

Sasuke paused at looking at his ramen in disgust.

"I'm going to stay at your apartment for a month," he decided, hesitantly eating some noodles. 'This actually isn't bad' he thought, his hunger making its presence known. 'It's great for cold, blistery days.'

"WHAT!" Naruto hollered. "So you are a hobo!"

Sasuke ignored him (once again), and went on eating his noodles. He decided that letting Naruto think that he was a hobo was better than going through the effort of opening his mouth and explaining his life story. He sighed, looked outside and set his mind to figuring out how to find his mother and getting a job, never noticing Naruto's screams of indignation in the background.

* * *

Sasuke really doesn't like ramen, but once he experiences being poor, it'll snap him out of it! Remember, he was a rich boy. Criticisms and flames are welcome. If anything is wrong, please alert me! Tips and advice are always welcome. 


	4. Ch 4: The Meaning of Family

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry for not updating early! I'll update once a week.

Sasuke groaned for the tenth time that day. This was definitely not going well. At the ramen booth, he had decided to ask the Magpie's if they knew anything about a restaurant called Onigiri. Sakura was the only one who knew something, but her mother had called her at that exact second, screaming at Sakura to get home, now. Sakura had apologized and had sprinted out of the booth to see what was bothering her mother. Sasuke and the rest of the Magpie's had waited, questioning why this was so important. Finally, after two hours, Sakura called Ino's cell phone, saying that something urgent had come up.

Sasuke, furious that he had wasted two hours, snarled at Naruto, saying he wanted to go back to the apartment and take a warm shower because he felt dirty. The group went their separate ways, and now here he was, in the shower, thinking of another way to find his mother. He doubted Sakura had a lot of information anyways. He stepped out, dried himself with a rough towel, and glared at the bathroom in distaste. Why was it so…dirty! He stomped out of the bathroom, ready to insult Naruto until he felt better. What he saw was…surprising.

Naruto sat on the floor, knitting away at what looked like a scarf.

"You knit?" asked Sasuke in disbelief. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and blushed.

"It's just because it's cold!" retorted Naruto defensively. Sasuke plopped down and stared at the half made scarf.

"Not bad," he admitted grudgingly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" he said, skeptical.

"My…mother used to knit all the time…" said Sasuke softly, a far-away look, sad look in his eyes. "Even though she never had to, she said the winter was always warmer if you wore things that loved ones made for you…"

Sasuke blushed. He must have sounded disgustingly mushy. Plus, why'd he tell Naruto that anyways? Confused, Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

"Did you learn how to knit from your mother?"

Naruto looked at the floor, a look of pain on his face.

"No. I'm an orphan." said Naruto stiffly. He didn't want to look into Sasuke's eyes and see the pity. The disgusting pity.

Sasuke was silent, processing the information he just heard.

"They died when I was born," Naruto said quickly, trying to break the awkward silence. "What about you? How did you become a hobo?"

Sasuke felt an indignant spark at being called a hobo. But now that the time had come, he felt he needed to spill it out to someone. Anyone. Keeping everything inside, feeling that he was alone in the world. No one cared. It was scary. Not having a real home, in an unknown city, with no money or clothes, without the ones he was wearing. He was only sixteen, for chrissakes! He couldn't easily get a job, and he still hadn't finished school. He needed his birth certificate, school ID card, and a guardian to get enrolled into school, but what was the use? He would have to pay for books, equipment, etc.

But Naruto was as bad off as he. He didn't have parents either. But at least Naruto had friends. Feeling the full burden of his troubles, he almost broke down. That aching, suffocating feeling almost made him break down. In front of Naruto. He shook his head wryly. Now who was being the idiot?

Meanwhile, Naruto looked at Sasuke with concern. Maybe this was a tender subject for him? When he saw Sasuke in almost obvious pain, he almost panicked. Where did that cool bastard with a superiority-complex go to? Sure, it had been really quick, that anguished look, but it had been there... so he did the thing that would have comforted him if he was feeling lonely. He hugged him.

Sasuke froze, shocked. Was the dobe hugging him? He hadn't been held for ten years. It felt…nice, like he was loved. Naruto's arms held him tightly, shielding him. The warmth was incredible. But, he couldn't let the dobe get out of a situation like this without embarrassing him. He pulled away, then smirked.

"Have you fallen for my irresistible charm, dobe? I knew you were as straight as a circle from the beginning."

Naruto flushed. "You jackass! I was trying to comfort you because you looked like you were about to start bawling!"

"So you admit that you're gay?"

"Nani! Teme!"

The two young boys exhaled bated breath's and nervously laughed, relieved that they didn't hurt each others feelings, and that the awkward moment was over.

Sasuke looked at the half knit scarf.

"This is really good yarn." Sasuke stated. "Where do you get it?"

"It's free!"declared Naruto. "The old lady next door gives me a lot of yarn because I help her a lot. Want me to make you one?"

Sasuke looked down at his clothes. A winter jacket, a long sleeve shirt, another long sleeve shirt, jeans, underwear, and socks. His socks were wet and soggy, so they had been discarded. He only wore one of his long sleeve shirts right now.

"I'm glad I came here dressed for winter" he said aloud.

"But aren't those your only clothes?"

"Hn."

"You're going to wear that for a whole month?"

"Hn."

Naruto laughed. "You're going to stink!"

Sasuke hit him roughly with a pillow. 'I need my money back,' he thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto!" a voice called. "Open the door!"

Naruto's face lit up. "Iruka-sensei!" he yelled, running for the door. A person with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail came into the room, a happy Naruto glomping him around the middle. A spark of dislike went through Sasuke's chest, although there was no reason to dislike him. 'Why is Naruto... hugging him like that? It's…annoying.'

The brown-haired man with gentle, warm brown eyes, and a misplaced scar across his nose took one look at Sasuke and almost jumped up in alarm. Why was this…young, gorgeous, teenager glaring at him with intense hatred? He didn't even know him! More importantly, why was he in Naruto's apartment?

"Naruto, who's this?" Iruka inquired cautiously.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and beamed. "This is my new roommate!" he announced.

"Hi, I'm Iruka," Iruka introduced himself, still alarmed of that murderous glare.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto hit Sasuke on the head, breaking the awkward silence. "Be nice, Sasuke-teme! Iruka's practically a parent to me." Iruka blushed, and Sasuke looked at Iruka a little guiltily.

"Sorry," he mumbled, regretful that he had treated Naruto's foster parent so badly.

Iruka brightened immeadiately. " No problem!" he said, and laughed it off. "Here, I'll make you guys some lunch," he said, and with Sasuke's help moved all the groceries to the kitchen, then cooked them lunch.

During the next five hours, Sasuke was surprisingly happy. He immediately warmed up to Iruka, watching him scold Naruto for the bad shape of the house. "I told you not to only eat ramen, and to stock up on regular food!" Iruka scolded. "Why is this house so messy! I always tell you to pick up after yourself!" and, "Naruto! There is MOLD growing in the bathroom!" Everyone was busy cleaning, and the house came into shape as Iruka directed Naruto and Sasuke on what to do. When Iruka got into a 'must-clean!' frenzy, it was unwise not to obey him. Once the house was spick and span, Iruka sent Naruto and Sasuke to the store to buy shampoo, soap, more cleaning supplies, dishwasher soap, paper towels, and all of the house necessities.

Iruka meanwhile cooked them dinner, and after the necessities had been bought and neatly put away, he served them a delicious, hot dinner that included juicy steak, creamy mashed potatoes, sweet corn on the cob, steamed vegetables, fried rice, and a lot of stuff that Sasuke liked, but had never seen put together in one meal. They all devoured it, and Iruka and Naruto chatted as they stuffed their hungry stomachs.

When they finished, they all helped doing the dishes, with Naruto scrubbing, Sasuke washing, and Iruka drying and putting dishes away. Sasuke had a very small, almost invisible, content smile on his face as he thought, 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

Hi again! I'll try updating once a week! Please be patient. Advice, tips, and feedback are always welcome. 


	5. Ch 5: Childish Pranks

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Ch.5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I have to keep doing this? Talk about rubbing salt into wounds….Thank you, all who reviewed!

The brilliant sunlight peeked in through the shutters, dancing on a scowling face. Sasuke was in a bad mood. Again. A week had passed since he had met Naruto. He had easily gotten into school and had fished up a job with Iruka's help. It turned out that Iruka was delighted to have another kid to look after. And Iruka wasn't poor. Not at all.

In fact, Iruka would have loved for both Naruto _and_ Sasuke live with him, in the lap of luxury. Ok, Iruka wasn't **that** rich, but he lived in a spacious apartment, and always had plenty of money. Of course, Naruto had disagreed with Iruka years ago about being supported with Iruka's money. ("You're only sixteen, and you were twelve back then!" "I can support myself! I'm not a kid any more!") It turned out that Naruto had his part-time job at the same place as Sasuke, a cute, popular, café.

He still had no luck in finding his mother, and he was kept busy by his new part-time job. He would start school tomorrow, and Naruto would show him around.

'Why?' Sasuke thought, slamming his head into a wall. 'Why do I have everything with that dobe? School, job, house…And still I don't have what I came for!'

Naruto's home phone rang. And started playing a gay march. Sasuke trudged over the floor and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked, grumpily.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice. "Oh, ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke dully.

"Um, hai."

"Wait."

Sasuke padded inside Naruto's room, and got a brilliant idea. He made a quick visit to the bathroom, and crept up quietly, a smirk on his face. He 'accidentally' tipped over a basin of icy cold water on Naruto's face and grinned gleefully. Now, where did that bad mood go to?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed, his eyes popping open. As his vision cleared, he saw a helpless Sasuke, clinging to the wall like his life depended on it, laughing silently and clutching his stomach. 'That look on his face!'

An angry Naruto was about to pounce when he saw the phone on the ground. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?" asked an anxious voice from the phone. Naruto picked it up.

"Sakura-chan? Yeah...Why? Oh, that? It was nothing…"

Sasuke crept out while he had the chance and went to the main bathroom to take a shower.

He was drying his hair with a towel while walking out, when he saw Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Teme…" Naruto growled, that wake-up call still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah?" Sasuke challenged with a smirk.

Naruto smirked back, and Sasuke backed away quickly, alarm bells ringing in his head. But he was too late. Freshly dug mud was dumped on his hair, and most of it dribbled down his NEW shirt, and NEW jeans.

"You fell for it!" Naruto cackled gleefully, tears streaming down his face in nearly painful laughter. Sasuke's surprised face, completed with the oozy, slimy, green brown mud dripping down his clothes wasn't something you saw everyday. So, of course he didn't see Sasuke raise his hand to throw a mudball in his face. And then Sasuke was the one howling with laughter as startled blue eyes popped out of a green brown expanse.

**1 Hour Later**

The living room was hurriedly wiped up, and both boys had taken showers and changed. They had written up a truce, between the constant insulting. Exhausted, they both flopped onto the couch.

"Iruka's going to kill us," Sasuke grimly predicted, as he looked around the still muddy living room.

"Maybe," Naruto snickered, "but at least I don't have to sleep in a swamp."

Sasuke grimaced, then smirked. "At least I don't have to sleep on a soggy bed, and tell Iruka all about how you had an 'accident' during the night."

Naruto flushed. "You started it!" he screeched. "You could have just given me the phone by- Oh, shit," Naruto groaned. He stood up and walked quickly to his room and got his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I told Sakura that we'd meet her at 11, in Ichiraku!"

"It's 11: 23 right now, idiot!"

"I know! I forgot! Let's go, hurry!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"She said to bring you too! She said that she could tell you what you wanted to know. About…um, riceballs or something."

"Usurantonkatchi! Do you know how late it is?"

"Teme! You forgot too!"

"You never told me, bakayaro!"

Susan, Naruto's next door neighbor, looked at the forms of Naruto and Sasuke dashing down the street, going impossibly fast. 'Young people these days,' she thought with a sigh.

Sasuke and Naruto raced to the restaurant, weaving through crowds and stands. They soon skidded to a stop in front of Ichiraku and walked in. Naruto looked around.

"Sakura-chan!" he called, a bit nervous about Sakura's reaction to him being half an hour late.

The pink haired girl slowly turned around, a murderous look on her face. "Naruutoo," she said, grinding the name into dust. Naruto squeaked, and faced Sakura's wrath. A few minutes, a carcass that was once named Naruto, and a large, disbelieving audience later, Sakura greeted Sasuke politely.

Sasuke looked at the lump in the corner, remembered Sakura's kickass moves and her inhumane strength, and shivered. Note to self: NEVER get Sakura angry.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, reverting to sweet, teenage girl once again.

He looked at her.

"You asked me about Onigiri, right?" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke nodded curtly, going into business mode immediately. He was finally getting close! He could see his mother again! He quenched his hopes though, because he would be sorely disappointed if Sakura didn't have the right information.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well…this is a long story," Sakura said, "So we might as well order lunch."

The waitress was called over, and at this time, Naruto happily bounced over and ordered as much as he wanted.

"Well, Onigiri was a really nice restaurant," she began a dreamy look entering her eyes. "It had the best food ever, from beautifully made onigiri, to its fried shrimp. It had udon, ramen, omelets, everything. I went there every day, even though it was on the other side of New York City."

'Wait,' Sasuke thought, and frowned. 'What's with the past tense?' "Did something…happen to it?"

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Yes," she said simply. "It closed down."

"How?" Sasuke asked, afraid but not showing anything.

"There was a nice lady that worked there. I actually later found out that she was the owner. She was really young and beautiful. A lot of men of all ages went to her restaurant to flirt, although she turned down all advances. She was really gentle, and was like a second mother to me."

"But she left, and her restaurant closed down. She had a lung disease, and her fiancé wanted her to get well, so he told everyone they were leaving. The air around here isn't exactly fresh, so he took her on a world cruise. He said that they would take as long as they wanted, staying at the places they liked for a few months, visiting Paris, Italy, France, Japan, and such. Her fiancé was really rich, and they made such a nice couple. He was really handsome too." Sakura recollected, and sighed. "I really miss her food. It was the best. Every young couple went there for dates. I really hope Ms. Uchiha is having the time of her life." Sakura brightened at that thought. "She really deserves it. When she first came here, she was really poor, and she seemed heartbroken. I hope the man that did that to her goes to hell."

Sasuke flinched. He wasn't surprised that his mother married again, but he wasn't ready for that gut-wrenching feeling. 'My mother's gone until God knows when, and this city is completely foreign to me. At least I have a job though, and I live with dobe, and Iruka seems to love taking care of me. At least I have a friend. That's more than I can say for my former hometown... Come back soon, mom. Uchiha Sasuke is waiting.'

* * *

Hello, all! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! There is one thing that is bothering me though. This story has more than 1100 hits! Why doesn't everyone review? Then I thought, maybe you don't know what to say? So I will include a guide in every chapter. Thanks! 

When you review, please tell me: 1) Do you like my story? 2) Why do you like it, and what parts do you especially like? 3) Does my story even make sense? Why or why not? 4) Are the canon characters in character? What should I do to make them in character? 5) Do you want a pairing, aside from SasuNaru, to happen? 6) Is there anything I should include to the story to make it better?

Please answer one of them, some of them, or all of them when making a review. Thanks! Feedback is always welcome!


	6. Ch 6: Bored Principals

Only You

By: Wildwolfr13

Ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Yes! So making the guidelines was a good idea after all! I have 27 reviews now! 27! My deepest thanks and gratitude to: **animeloverj, Nadramon, Zafiro Okami, DesperateMeasures, WhitePillow, ILLK, FireieGurl, Love Squared, eyesOnme19, **Duethelen**, half-demon628, TornHeart99, **L-O-V-E**, Rikouchan, **Tina**, Tandakku, and **Kiba. To the people who reviewed anonymously: Sorry! I just didn't know if what you put was your real account name or not! Please don't resent me! I'm still really grateful that you reviewed at all. But I really like reading my fans stories, so please leave your account name next time! I'll review, I swear! Thank you so much, animeloverj for reviewing so much! And Nadramon, your comments are helping me get a better perspective on my story! And everyone else, too! (Sorry, I'm too lazy to list everyone out again). Ok, I'll stop yapping now and get writing.

"Ring-a-ling, ding-a-ling, ring-a-ding-a-ling…something…something, something, something, ramen tastes so gooooood….."

"SHUT THE HELL UP DOBE! YOUR HORRIBLE VOICE IS MAKING ME NAUSEOUS!"

"WHAT! TAKE THAT BACK, TEME!"

"Just shut your trap!" Sasuke replied snappishly, and slammed the bathroom door shut. He sighed. That dobe's off-key, off-pitch, and annoyingly LOUD voice was getting to him.

He turned on the hot water, stripped slowly, and stood under the steady stream of relaxing, steamy water. As the steam encircled him, he thought about his family. 'Father died, mother's gone and married, and...Itachi is-'

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Leave some hot water for me! I have to be clean for the first day of school!" Naruto yelled, startling him out of his angsting.

"Sasuke-teme! Breakfast is served! Hurry up, will ya!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance and walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Finally!" Naruto said loudly barging into the bathroom.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, and saw a cup of instant ramen waiting for him. 'Ramen today, ramen tomorrow, ramen every fucking day!'

Naruto walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, and sat down.

"Ready for school, Sasuke-teme? I'll show you around if you ask" Naruto said, grinning cheekily.

"I don't need your help from a baka who couldn't even find their own house."

"What! I told you I wasn't lost! I just…didn't know where I was!"

"That's the exact same thing. Dobe."

"Teme!"

'Knock knock!' "Naruto, you better be ready by now!"

"Oh! Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto greeted, opening the door quickly.

Sakura screamed, and the sound of a slap was heard. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, PERVERT!"

"ITAI!"

A few minutes later, they were all walking to school, Naruto pouting, Sakura fuming, and Sasuke looking disinterested.

"Mou, that hurt, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined sulkily, massaging a striking red palm mark on his cheek.

"You deserve it, pervert! You always come properly clothed in front of a lady!"

Sasuke ignored this conversation (like always), and looked at the blue sky. 'I wonder what my schedule is...'

"Sasuke-kun! Are you looking forward to school? I'll show you around if you like…"

Sasuke looked at her like she was an idiot. Sakura quickly retreated. "Gomen, that was a stupid question…"

"Sakura-chan! Ignore that Sasuke-teme! He always acts like he has something stuck up his-"

"Naruto! Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!"

"But it's true, Sakura-chan! Plus, he always spends a lot of time in the bathroom, like a girl! What's so great about him! I'm way better than him!"

Sasuke snorted. "In your dreams, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe, you-"

"Hey, guys!" someone called. "Wait up!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Big forehead!"

'What a weird way to acknowledge your friend.' Sasuke thought.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Ino greeted, jumping on him. Sasuke quickly shrugged her off. He was used to this.

"Get off of him, Ino-pig!"

"He's not yours, Big Forehead! Besides, I'm way cuter than you!"

"Yeah right! I'm way more popular than you!"

Naruto glanced around. Sakura wasn't the only one glaring at Ino. He sulked.

Sasuke internally groaned. Dealing with jealous boyfriends was going to be the death of him. He had dealt with a lot of after school ambushes, bad-talking, and every boy in school trying to make his life miserable.

But that had decreased dramatically when he let it known that he wasn't some weak, rich, pampered daddy's boy. He inwardly smirked. He had sent many to the hospital, and only a few daring souls had continued after that. Plus, girls ignored anyone who bad-talked Sasuke. He wasn't exactly sure why.

And it was very annoying for girls to swarm over him, act all sugary sweet, and try to catch his attention. It was the worst when they started wearing make-up and revealing clothes. Not that he looked, but he always had good observation skiils.

"Coming to school after a long winter break is so annoying." stated Ino distastefully.

"Winter break was boring! There was nothing to do!" complained Naruto.

"School's pretty fun," defended Sakura.

"Just because you have a big brain and a big forehead," Ino said, poking Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura swatted her hand away, and greeted a few other people who straggled along, noticing all the stares different girls of all ages of all ages were giving them, or more specifically, Sasuke.

'Actually,' Sakura thought, 'Naruto's cute too. It's just that when he grins like an idiot, he, well, looks like an idiot. But Naruto will always be Naruto' she thought, smiling happily.

Low, black gates were open, big crème colored buildings looking inviting. Students were chattering with each other, streaming through the gates, and littered all over the large campus.

Sasuke was surprised (not that he showed it). He had thought the school would be broken down, dirty, and in poor conditions. This…was almost as good as his former private school, except no one wore uniforms.

"I'm going to the principal's office," Sasuke informed.

"Naruto, show him around! You're the host after all." Sakura scolded. She looked back at Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I need to go. Class president duties and all."

"But Sakura-chan, what about Ino-"

"Sorry, I have to go have a chat with my teacher. Bye!"

Naruto sulked. He turned around, and saw that Sasuke was already walking toward the school buildings.

"Wait, Sasuke-teme! I'm supposed to be the guide!"

"Then hurry up, dobe. I don't have all day."

"Why you-!"

Naruto caught up, and huffed.

But he soon grinned, greeting everyone on his way. Most ignored him.

Sasuke observed this but didn't comment. They soon arrived at the office.

"Shizune-san!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh, ohayo, Naruto-kun! Who's this?" she asked cheerfully. "Oh, yes! You're Uchiha Sasuke, the new student. Go right on in. The principal is waiting for you."

Sasuke went through another door, while Naruto waited outside, chatting with the secretary.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" asked the old man at the desk. Sarutobi-sensei looked up and examined the new student.

"Yes," Sasuke replied impatiently. 'I swear, some people just say my entire name because it sounds cool.'

The principal chuckled, and handed him a white sheet.

"You seem impatient. You can go now."

Sasuke glared in angry disbelief. 'He could have just given it to the secretary. Senile old man…'

Sasuke stalked out, slamming the door shut.

Sarutobi chuckled. Ah, irritating students was the fun part of his job. He frowned at the paperwork Shizune piled on his desk. She was sweet looking, but she could sure be vicious if he didn't do his work. Another long day of listening to complaints. He knew he should have retired early. He pulled out a pipe and started to smoke. Shizune would find him dozing and reprimand him 5 minutes later.

Sasuke scanned through his schedule, and Naruto read over his shoulder.

"Hey, you have almost everything with me!" Naruto screeched in surprise.

"Iruka must have done that." He grinned. "We'll have fun!"

Sasuke groaned. Fun? Dobe's definition of fun probably wasn't the same as his. Actually, to Sasuke's standards, nothing was fun.

The school morning bell rang, and Naruto dragged him off to his first class.

* * *

Hi! Thank you once again, everyone who reviewed! Here is the review guide: 1) Do you like my story? 2) Why do you like it, and what parts do you especially like? 3) Are my characters in character? How should I fix it so they are in character? 4) Do you want a particular pairing to happen? 5) Is there anything in the story I should include that you think I'm leaving out? 

Please answer one of them, some of them, or all of them. I don't mind criticism at all! Please don't be afraid to say my story sucks because you don't want to hurt my feelings! But if you think my story sucks, please leave a reason, ok? Thank you!


End file.
